Be Your Girl
by Hitomix
Summary: What happens when the girls sing in a singing contest, and Hilary sings it to some one special. KaiHil, My first Fic.
1. Be Your Girl

"There will be a singing contest before the tournament begins. One girl from each team will sing." Mr. Dickerson said on a news repot.

"What" All the girls shouted at this announcement. Mariah, Emily, Hilary and Tyla, a girl the moved there after the BEGA defeat where the Dojo when they heard this.

And Mr. D. gave out the singers names.

Mariah for the White Tigers x, Emily of the PPA All starz, Tyla for the G-Blader, and Ming-Ming for BEGA5 and lastly Hilary for G-REV...

"But there one more things to song have to be dedicated to someone, and yes you can sing as a group but you will still have to sing separately and you have to sing in Japanese."

"Also the winner and 7 guests will be given a trip to Miami for 2 weeks All Expense Paid."

"Hilary you had better sing well." Tyson yelled

"Don't worry I'll do my best"

So after choosing a song to sing as a group and by them selves all the girl went to practice. Emily is singing "Butterfly Kiss" from the show Groove Adventure Rave for Max. Mariah is singing "Boy Friends" from FullMetal Alchemist for Rei. Tyla is singing "Come" for Inuyasha to Tyson. No One really cares what Ming-Ming Is singing. Hilary is Going to Sing "Be your Girl" To Kai, because Mariah say's it the best way to tell him how she fells.

So after a week of practice it came time for the Tournament. All the other girls have gone know its Hilary's turn.

"Now here's Hilary from G-Rev. to sing "Be Your Girl" For Kai Hiwatari. You ready"

"Yes" she said into the Mic.

And the Song Began

_baby, I wanna be your girl_

_baby, all I need is you_

_annani mou soba ni ite mo_

_konnani mou aisarete mo_

_jikan ha mikata shite kurezu ni_

_anata no kanojo ni narenai atashi_

_sore demo iitte nandomo omotta_

_anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo_

_soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru_

_uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte_

_KISU no masui kirete itaku naru_

_anata ha mou kaecchau no?_

_koko de namida ha hikyou datte_

_ha wo kuishibatte gaman shiteru yo_

_sore demo iitte nandomo omotta_

_anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo_

_soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru_

_uso demo kiyasume demo_

_ne onegai_

_atashi no naka ha anata dake_

_aishiteiru no ha atashi dakette itte_

_hoshii mono ha hitotsu dake tada anata no zenbu ga hoshii na_

_kono michi no saki ni matte iru sekai_

_nigezu ni tsuduki wo kono me de mite mitai_

_tatoe koreijou kizutsuku toshite mo_

_zettai tomerarenai kono kimochi dakara ne_

_sore demo iitte nandomo omotta_

_anata wo dareka to SHEA shiteiru keredo_

_soreja iya datte nandomo naiteru_

_uso demo kiyasume demo atashi dakette itte_

_Baby Baby,_

_I Wanna be your Girl _

_baby, I wanna be your girl_

_Baby Baby_

_baby, all I need is you_

_All I Need is you._

After she finshed she blushed a little.

"OK, And the winner is …… oh it looks like we have a tie, between Ming-Ming and Hilary. Both girls will have to sing another song, any song the want it doesn't have to be in Japanese. Who will win?"


	2. These Words

Here's the Update for Be your Girl. Sorry it took so Long Hope You Like

I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE, BUT I DO OWN TYLA.

* * *

" Ok we've heard Ming-Ming, Now let's Here Hilary with her second Song." 

Hilary:

_My Heart _

_These words are my own_

_Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
It's who I am, it's what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
I Tried to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoah oh!_

_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later_

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you..._

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough_

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you!_

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There no other way_

_To better say_

_I Love you , I Love you …_

_I'm getting off my stage  
The curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
My naked soul exposes  
Whoah.. oh.. oh.. oh.. Whoah.. oh.._

_Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later_

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There no other way_

_To better say_

_I Love you , I Love you …_

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There no other way_

_To better say_

_I Love you , I Love you …_

_These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you_

_That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?

* * *

_

Hilary Bowed and walked off stage.

"Wow.. Ok Ladies and Gentlemen, If you Give us about !0 minutes we should have the Results.

* * *

Hilary walked back to her dressing room, but before she could she was stopped by Kai. 

"H-H-Hi Kai"

"HN"

"Umm.. Did you need something"

"No"

"Ok.. I'll be going Know then" He grabbed her arm before she could walk away. "Explain"

"Explain what"

"The singing"

"What about the singing Kai"

"Why?"

"Why What.. Oh you mean why I dedicated it to you" 'Please say No, Please say No' she thought.

"Yes"

'Shit' " Why?"

"Hils stop avoiding the question"

"Avoiding what Question?"

Kai and Hilary both heard footsteps coming. So Kai grabbed Hilary's arm and dragged her to her dressing room, no one was there excepted Kai and Hils.

"Know answer the question Hilary, Why'd you sing it for me, I thought you said I was a jerk"

"I never said that…Kai I think you the sweetest person I've ever meet even though you don't always act sweet, but I can tell that you are, that's why I fell in Lo-" she quickly covered her mouth and turned around. " I think I hear my name being called, bye Kai" she said quickly and ran out the door to the stage. Kai walked back to his seat. 'I'll talk to her later' he thought as they were about to announce the winner.

" And Ladies and Gentlemen we have the results and the Winner is…"

* * *

Nice place to leave it I Think, this is a three shot didn't I tell you HE HE 

R&R plz thanks for reading.

ZONEGIRL


	3. About Time

O.K. here's the last chapter in Be Your Girl .

I should warn you now it's a really stupid ending, well at least I think it is.

Plz review and tell me what you think.

'thinking'

"talking"

* * *

" And The Winner Is … HILARY."

"YEAH" Hilary shouted.

"Hold up I demand a recount, there is no way I lost to THAT." Ming-Ming said pointing to Hilary.

"And what is that suppose to mean" Hilary asked while craking her nuckels.

" uh..Uh.. Nothing .. BYE" Ming-Ming said before running very far away for Hilary.

"Thought so"Hilary said as she collected the prize.

* * *

Back at The Dojo: 

" O.k. now how should I bring as my 7 guest" Hilary thought outloud.

"What do you mean how I thou-"

"Oh I know, Anut Mai, Mom, Jack, Jayla, Uncle Mark, Lisa, and … ah Joe."

"WHAT" all the guys and girls asked (except Kai He seemed to have disappered) before falling out of there sits.

Just then Jazz and Tala came in.

" What's all the nosie for." Tala Asked.

" I just told them who I'm going to take with me on the trip to Miami." Hilary said

"Oh speaking of Miami ,Guest who won two tickets in a bet." Jazz asked.

" Cool what'd you bet on" Hilary asked

" Who'd win between you and Ming-Ming"

"Wait you were there."

"Yep, who's idea do you think it was"

Hilary and Jazz just started laughing.

"O.k. so the plane to Miami leaves at 9:00am Monday Mornig,it Saturday now, so I expect every one to be ready at 7:00am O.k." Hilary said looking at her friends on the Floor.

" Wait I thought.. Why you." Mariah said before chasing Hilary around the room laughing while chasing.

* * *

Hilary ran though the sliding door of the dojo, and while passing one of the room someone grabbed her and pulled her in. she hearded the person lock the door. ' please don't let it be Kai' 

"So are you going to answer my question now" Kai asked as he let go of her mouth.

'Shit, can't I get one thing I wish for.' Hilary thought as she sat on Kai's bed.

'Maybe Not' she thought. " Maybe" Hilary said as she stared at the wall.

Kai had had an idea of what she was trying to say earlier so now he wanted to test his theory. So when he was sure she was spaced out he got as close as he could to her. And when she noticed she was so surprised that she fell back. When she did that Kai pinned her on the bed.

"Know are you going to tell me" Kai asked there lips only a centimeter apart.

"Umm..- ' DAMN it, why does he always do this to me , I can't ever say one word'

Kai who didn't feel like waiting anymore, close the gap that was between them.

(A/N: I said it was stupid)Hilary was shocked, Kai, Kai she has a HUGE crush on , Kai that doesn't do things like kiss ' has he kissed someone before because damn hes a good kisser' is kissing her. They were like that for 5 minutes or so before Kai broke the kiss.

Upon seeing her dazed face, and how she was so out of it, he was about to kiss her again when she put her finger on his lip.

"what was that for Kai?"

"Testing something"

"something like what"

Kai went to her ear a whispered

"you won't have been trying to say that you love me earlier were you"

"Hmph..Umm."

"Thought so"

Hilary sighed " I have been since you saved my life to second time" she whisperd

"I have since I meet you"

"oh. Wait WHAT-Kai Hiwatari actually like someone"

"No.. Love Someone"

(By now Hilary is as red as a tomato.)

"Um Kai.. think you could let me up now"

"Um. No.. I kind of like this position"

"Kai let me-" she was cut off by Kai's lips.

"Still want to get up"

"No"

* * *

About 20 Minutes later 

"Hils?"

"Yes Kai"

"Hmph.. I Want You To Be My Girl Too"

* * *

So what do you think Plz Review, and yes I know it dumb, I cant believe I did this. 


	4. AN

Hi , i mit be adding a one shot chapter extra to this in maybe a week an update my other story..

Hitori AKA(Brittany)


End file.
